young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Strange
Biography Stephen Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. In 1932 Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. Knowing that Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme, resentful apprentice sorcerer Karl Mordo beset the child with demons from the age of eight through to adulthood, as he was jealous a kid would be better than him. Ultimately Strange was rescued by Mordo's master, the Ancient One, mystic protector of the Earth-realm as the current Sorcerer Supreme. At age eleven Strange aided an injured Donna, an experience which ultimately fostered an interest in medicine. Strange entered New York College as a pre-med directly out of high school. Later, while home on vacation for his nineteenth birthday, Strange was swimming with Donna when she suffered a cramp. After a frantic search Stephen found her already drowned. The experience left him with a sense of personal failure that eroded his medical idealism. Stephen earned his medical degree in record time and entered a five-year residency at New York Hospital, where his rapid success made him arrogant. Stephen's mother Beverly died near the end of his residency, and work became more and more impersonal for the bereaved surgeon. Strange's talent remained, however, and he became a wealthy and celebrated neurosurgeon before he turned thirty. Egotistical and greedy, cold and callous, Strange's interest in his patients generally began and ended at his bill. The exception was Madeleine Revell, an injured United Nations translator whom he saved and fell in love with. Following a whirlwind romance and proposal, she left him due to his increasingly materialistic nature. Two years after his mother's death, Strange's father, Eugene also fell ill. Already crippled by grief over his mother's death (though he would never admit it), Stephen was unable to face any more tragedy, and refused to visit Eugene's deathbed. After hearing rumors of the mystical Ancient One, Strange pawned his last possessions for a ticket to the East. Strange found the Ancient One's Tibetan palace, but the aged sorcerer refused to cure him, instead offering to teach him in mysticism, Pleased by Strange's acceptance for unselfish reasons. The Ancient One had known of Strange and his potential to serve as the Sorcerer Supreme prior to even Strange’s first encounter with him. The Ancient One had planned to make Dr. Strange his successor. At some point before joining the Avengers he fought the Fear Lords, and not by himself, he was joined by Wasp, Scarlett Witch and Thor. Stephen then had hundreds of adventures and even wrote them down the SS Journal, a magical book passed down through generations of mystiks. He Then joined the Avengers for a small period of time and fought an unknown magical enemy, and began ties with S.H.E.I.L.D., he then spent time working for the organization. he fought lots of enemies like Hulk, House Of M, Zarathos, Lilith, Hood, and long time rival Mordo. He then retired and became part of the S.H.E.I.L.D. world security counsel. Until he had a vision of Carolina, Nicco, Dee Dee, Alex, Gertrude, Austin, James, Chase and Old Lace fighting The Pride, and decides to interfear, not sure when it will happen he re opens the Academy to take in these kids. Soon he round them up, and began teaching them to use their powers, when they are attacked by an old Foe, Morgan Le Fay. he contacted Maria and The Young Avengers for help with her as she is so strong and he is injured from her inital attack. In the end, he teleports Maria and the Runaways to face Morgan and the magically controlled Young Avengers. He helps Klara and Austin fight Billy. After Mogan's demise at the hands of Maria, or her grenade anyways, he returns with The Runaways to The Academy in Florida. Season One Steven takes in the Runaways, and after Gertrude, Old Lace and Chase re-appear, he takes them in too. After helping Austin deal with finidng his mother, James deal with his chemical sickness, helping Tandy and Tyrone with their Fear Lord, helping Gertrude heal Old Lace and the switch of Gertrude and alex's powers, he tells Doc Samson this is not easy, and before he gets a vision he gives Doc the "Hands of The Dead" to look after. He then takes Carolina and Austin to New York. And returns Two Episodes Later... Young Avengers Steven, Carolina and Austin arrive in New York and surprise a possessed Maria. He helps Maria locate Selene, who has woken up thanks to Billy and Wanda. Soon after they head to Genosha to find the threat. when they get there Wanda fills in Steven and Maria. Steven tells them about Selene, and way before Genosha was ever discovered by people, S.H.E.I.L.D. Or mutants the temple was created to hide to great Selene, and she would sleep until a magical god woke her and let her reign darkness again. Wanda tells Maria and Steven that Billy awoke her, and Steven doesn't understand how, Wanda and Maria tell him Billy's father was half asgaurdian, Billy is a magical god. Kate, Cassandra, Elijah and Klara run into the jet and tell Steven, Maria and Wanda that Teddy was taken. Steven and Wanda decide to do a spell to Teddy where Teddy was taken. they locate him and find the temple and all of them as one big team face Billy and Selene. Wanda and Steven free Teddy from his magical prison, but Billy kills Selene and looses control of his power. everyone accept Teddy, Steven and Wanda evacuate, and Steven and Wanda try to stop Billy but fail and all three are teleported to safety by Steven just before the cave implodes. After Billy is left in his Magical Coma and Steven tries to bring him out of it but can't. Soon after Steven heads back with Carolina and Austin to help The Runaways. Powers and Abilities Magic that includes spell casting, scrying and magic wishing, magic electrical energy blasts, teleportation, flight, and elemental control. he owns numberous artifacts that give him seemingly unlimited powers. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Avengers Category:Runaways Category:S.H.E.I.L.D. Category:Sorcerer Surpreme